Rise
by Virginie31
Summary: SPOILER S4. OS post 3x24 écrit à partir d'une photo de tournage aperçue il y a quelques temps...


**Bonjour,**

**je sais que j'ai une autre fic en cours (pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment)... mais ce petit OS me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu les photos de Castle et Beckett sur une balançoire, donc, j'ai choisi d'écrire ma version de la "scène de la balançoire" avant la diffusion du 4x01.**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Richard Castle arriva dans le parc avec vingt minutes d'avance. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais ces derniers temps, depuis que Kate avait failli mourir, depuis sa rémission quasi miraculeuse, rien n'était plus comme avant.

Il regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en deux minutes et grimaça. Elle lui avait dit 10h00, ce serait donc 10h00. Il se sentait à la fois nerveux et terriblement heureux ; c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors de l'hôpital, sans infirmières, sans amis, sans famille.

Juste eux deux.

Seuls.

Le parc était quasiment désert en ce mardi de septembre. L'école avait commencé, les salariés avaient depuis longtemps rejoint leur lieu de travail et il était encore trop tôt pour que le bal des nounous et des enfants en bas âge ne débute. C'était l'heure parfaite.

Il consulta de nouveau sa montre : quinze minutes. Il avisa l'aire de jeu, leur point de rendez-vous, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et relut le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille.

_RDV demain 10h00. East 96th Street Playground. OK ? K._

Quand il avait reçu le texto, il avait jeté un bref regard à Alexis, endormie sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il pouvait encore voir la trace de ses larmes sur ses joues. C'était récurrent, ces derniers temps. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à son père et elle avait même émis l'idée de ne plus partir à l'université. Il avait soupiré et avait répondu à Kate.

Il s'approcha du portique, prit place sur l'une des balançoires et se laissa gentiment bercer, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Quinze minutes devaient avoir passé, parce qu'il la vit descendre d'un taxi et rejoindre l'entrée du parc à grandes enjambées. Il sourit en la voyant approcher ; elle avait l'air si déterminée, si forte. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été grièvement blessée quelques mois plus tôt ?

Elle le cherchait des yeux et une drôle de sensation l'envahit quand il réalisa que Kate Beckett le cherchait, _lui. _Elle était là pour lui, uniquement. Elle avait même été à l'initiative de cette rencontre. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus ; tout ce qu'ils s'étaient littéralement jeté à la figure quelques mois plus tôt avait été effacé par la mort de Montgomery.

Elle le vit finalement et il aurait juré qu'elle avait un peu ralenti l'allure. Quand elle fut proche de l'aire de jeux, il se leva pour l'accueillir et elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Ils se sourirent.

- Hey, Castle, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Hey, Beckett, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kate brise le contact. Si elle voulait lui parler, il ne fallait pas commencer par se perdre dans ses yeux.

Elle s'assit sur une des balançoires et attendit qu'il en fasse autant. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au point qu'elle fixait au sol, là, juste devant ses chaussures. Les mains crispées sur l'exemplaire de Heat Rises qu'il lui avait fait parvenir, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne s'en séparait plus, ces derniers jours. Officiellement, elle disait qu'elle devait encore le finir, mais elle savait bien que si elle l'emmenait partout où elle allait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir avec elle quelque chose qui avait un lien avec Castle.

Lui la regardait sans rien dire. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps avant de prendre la parole. Alors il restait assis à côté d'elle en silence, appréciant la possibilité qui lui était offerte de pouvoir passer quelques minutes à côté de la femme qu'il aimait.

- La dédicace est superbe, dit-elle enfin.

Elle releva la tête et le gratifia d'un triste sourire.

- Le capitaine méritait ça, répondit-il en essayant sans succès de capter son regard.

Elle acquiesça et fit courir ses yeux sur les arbres qui les entouraient.

- C'est si paisible, murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de l'écrivain d'acquiescer, le regard toujours fixé sur le profil de Kate. Le silence retomba. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le vent et le soleil sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

- Comment s'est passé le retour au commissariat ?

Elle baissa la tête et fixa ses doigts qui jouaient sur la couverture du livre.

- Le nouveau capitaine ne veut plus de moi sur le terrain pour le moment, murmura-t-elle.

Castle soupira.

- C'est peut-être plus raisonnable, dit-il.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

- Je vais bien, Castle.

- Vous avez failli mourir. Vous êtes même morte pendant quelques secondes !

- C'était il y a des mois, je vais bien maintenant, répondit-elle d'un ton agacé en se levant.

C'était ce que tout le monde lui répétait et elle en avait assez. Et puis il y avait cette histoire de psy qu'elle devait aller voir. Comment voulaient-ils qu'elle se remette de ce qui s'était passé si elle devait rester assise derrière son bureau et ressasser ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ? Elle ne voulait pas que Castle lui dise la même chose que les autres.

- Je n'ai pas envie de risquer de vous perdre à nouveau.

La voix derrière elle était à peine audible, mais elle l'avait entendue. Son cœur se serra quand la phrase résonna en elle, amenant avec elle l'écho de ce qu'il lui avait dit au cimetière.

_Je t'aime, Kate._

Elle se tourna et vit qu'il ne la regardait plus. Il s'était levé et son regard était fixé droit devant lui. Kate retint son souffle en lisant de la douleur sur le visage de l'écrivain.

- Je suis là, Castle. Vous ne me perdrez pas.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle devait le lui dire ; elle savait qu'il devait se poser la question et que le fait qu'elle ne lui en ai pas reparlé devait être une véritable torture pour lui. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- J'ai entendu ce que vous m'avez dit...

Elle le vit se figer.

- … au cimetière.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se trouvèrent.

- Oh, dit-il d'un drôle d'air.

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et un bien-être l'envahit soudain. Elle le fixa de nouveau.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire la même chose aujourd'hui.

Il baissa les yeux mais elle lui prit la main et la serra gentiment. Il releva la tête.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie. Comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, poursuivit-elle.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Simplement, reprit-elle doucement, j'ai besoin de temps pour reprendre le cours de ma vie là où je l'ai laissé. Mais je vous promets qu'un jour, bientôt, je serai prête. Si vous le voulez toujours.

- Always, dit-il sans hésiter.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher sa main et de lui caresser doucement la joue. Alors c'était donc ça, l'effet que ça fait quand une personne est réellement amoureuse de vous. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux ; il fallait qu'elle parte. Mais le problème, quand elle se retrouvait face à Castle, c'est que toutes les barrières qu'elle dressait habituellement, tous les stratagèmes qu'elle s'était évertuée à mettre en place pendant des années pour rester forte dans les moments les plus difficiles, tout cela s'effondrait.

Alors comme c'était juste lui face à elle, elle autorisa une larme à couler, puis elle se pencha en avant et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Un baiser qui dura plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû ; un baiser qu'elle voulait prolonger encore. Mais elle se recula finalement, enleva la main de sa joue et inspira fébrilement en voyant qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

- On se voit lundi ? dit-elle doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et elle tressaillit face à ce qu'elle pouvait y lire.

- A lundi, détective.

Elle sourit et passa à côté de lui.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui.

C'était en fait tout le contraire.

Mais le nouveau capitaine avait été clair : si elle voyait quoi que ce soit de non professionnel entre eux, Castle ne serait plus autorisé à la suivre. Et comme Kate avait trop besoin de lui au quotidien, elle avait choisi de retarder son bonheur. Elle se sentait égoïste de ne pas donner à Castle ce qu'il voulait. Mais sans lui à ses côtés, elle ne se sentait pas capable de tenir.


End file.
